Targa & Scarlion Chapter 1 The instigator
by Mikelalex
Summary: Chapter uno


Herp.

Herp derp.

"Shut uppp"

Herpaderpderpderpderpde-

-BANG-

"Stupid, stupid Targa pawns. They just don't know when to give u-"

-BOOM-

An explosion whizzes through the air. I'm almost consumed by it, until I regain my footing. "Jeez, if you're not with them, you're against them I guess...". I get up, slightly bruised, but nothing to concern myself with. All of Ossyria had become a complete warzone. It was considered "neutral territory" by the Government, but we all knew it was a lie. Hell, we all knew the government was a lie. Back then, times were simpler, the government held events, people lived in harmony, everyone was happy.

But that was before foxwit went off his nutt...

I suppose I can't complain. I was created in his lab. He was like a father to me, except not ONE of his inferior human genes was within my body. Instead, he infused me with the Dark Lord's, Athena Pierce's, and Aran's, striving to make me a perfect killer. He failed miserably, of course, the only thing the dimwit seemed to succeed at WAS failing, but perhaps that was just my bitterness talking. I was prototype number 54... one of his more recent models. Last I had checked, he was still on number 73... but he still hadn't succeeded. Most of his prototypes were killed, either by him or by his assistant, Miles. But, I, along with a few others, had been fortunate enough to escape due to a lucky break from an "accident" caused by Miles. How lucky we had been. Unfortunately, we landed right in the middle of a scuttle between the Targa and Scarlion factions, and many of us were lost. Those who weren't killed were adopted by either of the factions, and now serve as pawns for the two warring guilds.

Well, all except ME.

Like a coward, I hid, running away from the impending danger. In retrospect, it was the smart thing to do, but back then I did nothing but curse myself for my cowardice. It was that day when I decided to train so that I would never have to run from a fight again. A wise decision on my part. To this day, I am one of the few "A" ranked threats by the agency (or the government, if you will). There are a few more, such as "Royalty" and "Chiyako", but even they are only slightly stronger than I.

I suppose as far as age goes I'm technically six. Six years ago I was created, and thus that is my "biological" age. However, the last human who talked to me thought I was somewhere between 20 and 28, so I suppose that is how old one could say I am. I wield a deadly "mock" version of a Kandine, however instead of being brown and gold, mine is a solid white, with a black blade. It is made of very rare material, opal, if I remember correctly, which is strange, because opal is usually brighter colored. My armor resembles a dark scorpio set, but foxwit upgraded it to increase my dexterity, making me faster than even the nimblest of thieves. However, it comes with the sacrifice of much power, which is somewhat regrettable. Still, my speed is matched by few. I suppose it is my trump card, so to speak. Foxwit didn't completely fail, I suppose.

"JOIN THE TARGA FACTION TODAY! AND A BETTER FUTURE..."

The rest of the sign is blown off. Nothing out of the ordinary. In el nath, it's like that. All over, the signs have been destroyed, the city looks more and more like a grey perion every day. Many have retired here for sanctuary, and many have become sorely disappointed. Much of the snow has melted, due to the flames of battle. Rumor has it that Zakum watches over this place, once a fiend, but now a protector, but that is just speculation. In actuality, both of the factions have been attempting to obtain the power of the other "terrible giants"; Zakum, Horntail, Manon, Griffey, and most recently, Ravana. Targa obtained Griffey, but he was quickly put to waste by one of Scarlion's higher ups, Eiry, a crusader who's child-like innocence was only matched by her deadliness in battle. So, the other four remained. Of course, hortail was most desirable, but nobody was strong enough to capture him. So the factions turned their efforts towards Zakum. No hope so far, but perhaps...

"Ey buddy. You up for hire?"

Another customer. No doubt he wants someone killed, that's all anyone wants these days...

"Yeah" I answer. "What's the job?"

"It's my damn wife." He answers. The man looks drunk, he's got a clear bottle in his hand, empty, with brown liquid all over the sides. Not to mention he smells of death and alcohol. I cannot allow vermin like this to live, I think to myself. Money is money though.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What the hell do you THINK I WANT YOU TO DO?" the man screams. I now notice he has a Targa pin on, it's purple and red, with the white bear in the middle. A small speech bubble says "A better tomorrow... today. Targa's the way!" Well, they certainly have catchy slogans.

"Fair enough. You know the usual fee." I say. He clumsily pulls out a note for 450 thousand mesos.

"Where's she located?" It is imperative that, before every kill, you know enough about your target to make sure you can kill without fail. Judging by this man, if any woman is stupid enough to sleep with him, she can't be too strong. And he doesn't look like the richest of the bunch either. However, he is hiring an A rank to do a rather simple task for him...

"Up in the mountains, somewhere. Said something about the Snowman or the other. You think you can handle this? Or am I gonna have to get someone better..."

"I think I'm capable of a simple find- and –kill" I asserted, cutting him off. "Just leave everything to me."

"Alright buddy. I'll be waitin here. If th' alcohol kills me before you get back, just take the rest from my pocket."

And with that, I was off.

By the time I reached snowman's lair, it was beginning to get darker. I could hear the zombies in the distance- they thrived off of the moonlight. Something wasn't right. If that man supported the Targa faction, why wouldn't he ask one of their members to help him? Then again, the pin he had was merely a momento- there was no magical energy attuned with it. Still... something wasn't sitting right with him...

_Targa Base. 12-10-2096_

"So you really think he's that big of a threat, huh?"

"Boss Targa doesn't want anything threatening the operation." Said Archaeus. A crusader, he was an unquestioning, heartless, killing machine of a pawn. He was a higher up, and therefore had been granted a helmet. He was seldom seen without it. He was also in possession of the Hell edge- a weapon which was said to be forged by a group of necromancers from old. Truly one of a kind, it only bound itself to soldiers with black hearts. If the heart was not black enough, it made sure that it eventually became that way.

"Still... if he's so strong, why don't we send someone like you after him..." Nightwing was a newer member to Targa. He joined only because his older brother, a Spearman known as 'Nigamura' had joined years before. He had been killed in a battle against the Scarlion faction, and Nightwing brought it upon himself to take his place.

So far, he was a long way from replacing him.

"Listen you idiot. We don't question Targa's motives. We don't question Targa, and YOU certainly don't question ANYONE, peon" yelled an obviously ticked off Archaeus. He had no time for the child, as a raid was about to take place at el nath.

-Incoming transmission-

"Please, chiyako, tell me something good... I'm about to kill someone."

"Diversion in place. He'll be occupied with the snowman. I'll take care of him after he's killed it. He should be out of energy by then". Chiyako was another Targan killing machine. Strange as it sounded, she had been genetically altered to remain in a physical state of female adolesence... this was due to the fact that, strange as it sounds, many Scarlion fighters were... well, you know. And even though she was infamous for her looks, the amount of Scarlion troopers who fell for this was unbelievable. In battle however, she sported a full android's outfit, except she wore a Targa helm on top. She was known for being flirtatious, another trait which made her especially effective against male targets. Lately however, she had not been one to follow orders...

"Good. If you choose to seduce him or simply battle him is up to you. Just make sure he is out of the way during our attack. Do NOT fail Chiyako. This is of the utmost importance."

"Yeah yeah boss man, I got you. Hey maybe after, I can take you out for ice cream, because you need to ch-"

"Chiyako."

"-Sigh-. Yes sir"

_Scarlion Base. 12-10-2096_

"C'MHERE YOU LITTLE-"

"no... no please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, he just got away. I swear next time..."

"LOOK AT ME. LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU'RE SPEAKING." Eiry was... insane. One of the higher up generals in the Scarlion clan she was, without a doubt, a 'screw loose'. "NOW LISTEN HERE, AND LISTEN reeeaalllll careful, m'kay? I don't LIKE when people mess things up. It makes me... me... mad."

There were a few things that all scarlion members learned relatively quickly. One, was to always be on time, whether it be for simple meals or being assigned a mission. Another was that whenever Eiry told you she was mad, it never ended well for you. A recent crusader, you would never know it. She was skilled in battle, as well as a tad bit unpredictable. She, unlike many of the other generals, did not wear a helmet, but a cape. Scarlion allowed it though, due to their... "special" relationship.

"P-p-pl-please Madame Eiry. I promise next time, next time I wont...i won't"

-SHING-

"Hmm. I LIKE this arm. Maybe you can get it back when you're a good boy and you do what you're told, m'kays?"

"Guhh... y-yes."

"Good! Now go to the lab and see what they can do about your little left arm problem." Eiry said, blowing the poor trooper a kiss.

"Y-y-yes Madame."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on the kid? With all due respect, you should've known he would fail, sending him up against a class 'S' threat like Project 22..."

Maverick was one of the few 'sane' soldiers in the Scarlion guild. While most others were either straight killers (Eiry) or extremely quiet child-lovers (Scarlion boss), Maverick could almost be mistaken as completely normal. He was, however, the most powerful person in Scarlion, maybe even stronger than Scarlion himself, but he was always one to follow figures of authority. Plus, the pay was pretty nice. 5 million a month? Who could argue with that. Not that the economy was in its best shape right now...

"Oh hush booface. I was just kidding around. Of course I knew he would fail. But I had to gauge how powerful an "S" class threat really is. Which is why I had to take this tracker out his arm..." Eiry pulled out a small black ball, with a beeping red light on it. "With this little invention thingamabob, I could sense how much energy he emitted."

"Uh huh" said Maverick, obviously not too interested.

"Yeah! So I found that, you and me both could probably stand a pretty good chance... so maybe we should... um..." She stammered.

"No. Scarlion boss said I had to protect you. A 'good enough chance' isn't enough for me. We have to make sure it's a sure thing." Asserted Maverick. He had been put in charge of "protecting" Eiry. As a result, she hadn't known real combat in over a year. And it was starting to show,

"Sigh... he's no fun. It's why I love him." Eiry pouted.

"He's just looking out for your safety" said Maverick, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'd do the same for my mistress."

"Tee-hee. You're funyyy." She purred.

_Attention: Reports indicate Targa clan is attempting to launch an all-out assault against El Nath. We must be there to intercept. ALL units, must be present. Many lives will be lost. Get over it. Scarlion Boss, out._

"Well, I guess you get your wish. But don't do anything TOO crazy, alright?"

"You mean... I get to... to..." panicked Eiry

"Yeah. You get to kill."

"YAYYYY" she squealed. I'll be fine, I promisee!

"Yeah, I sure as hell hope so. Or it's my ass..."

**Author's notes!**

THE END of chapter one. I'm sorry if you didn't make it into this chapter, but the next one will be full of cameos by ALL of you! A couple of you may die next chapter though, and for that I am truly sorry. D: But at least you can tell your kids you made it into a maple fanfic! :D

So this chapter I basically introduced the three parties- Project 54 (who I still haven't come up with an official name for yet ._. bear with me.), The targa faction and the Scarlion guild. As you can see, the Scarlions are a tad more insane than the Targas, who are true killers. But which one is "evil"? You'll have to tune in and see!


End file.
